


The Girl With The Stars In Her Eyes

by JuweWright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Malfoy Manor, Rare Pairings, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuweWright/pseuds/JuweWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one of Potter's little friends but she had never expected to become an addition to their party. She never expected to be part of anything. She was a loner, a girl that had been brought up knowing she would always be strange in other's eyes. That's why he had never been able to hurt her. She did not avoid the blows, she just did not care enough to be struck, because he wasn't any meaner to her than any of her fellow students ever had been. A dog that only knows being beaten will react surprised to the first person who bends down and strokes him instead. </p>
<p>Luna is captured and brought into Malfoy Manor... Deathly Hallows before Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught by the snatchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Stars In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I wanted to write a Harry/Luna fic... and then this Draco/Luna thing came into my head and wanted to be written. I don't really know how that happened. But anyways... here we go...

_They brought her in after sunset. Draco had just decided to go upstairs and read a book in the Malfoy Manor library, when the alarm went off and a house elf appeared in the middle of the room. Gate keepers. Although the Malfoys had used charms to keep invaders away from their property, they still had elves guarding the main entrance as well. It was part oft he aristocratic lifestyle and therefore of their tradition._

_The house elf bowed until his nose struck the floor._

„ _Master Malfoy, Sir. Mrs Lestrange is coming.“_

„ _Bellatrix is family. She should be able to pass the gate without setting off the alarm.“_

_The house elf nodded quickly._

„ _Oh yes, yes. But Master Malfoy has not listened to Finny to the end. Mrs Lestrange is coming. She is accompanied by four other wizards. Finny is not sure who they are because they are wearing masks but they have to be friends of Mrs Lestrange. And there is also a girl.“  
_

_Draco who had wearily wandered around the room spun on his heel._

„ _A girl? What girl?“_

_He knew he was not supposed to sound as if he actually cared, but Finny was only a house-elf and would not go running to the Dark Lord to tell him that Draco Malfoy was behaving like a child again._

„ _Finny does not know. Finny has never seen the girl before and Mrs Lestrange did not say her name.“_

_Draco's thoughts were racing. Which girl was important enough to be captured by Bellatrix but not harmed? Bellatrix did not know merci. If this particular child had not been important, she would have used the crucio curse on her a couple times just for a laugh and then either killed her or left her to vegetate in misery for the rest of her life._

_Just when he was racing through an – admittedly short – list of witches that might be of interest to the Dark Lord (Hermione Granger being top, followed by Ginny Weasley and perhaps but only perhaps Fleur Delacour), the doors flew open and Bellatrix marched in with the air of someone striding into their home. Malfoy could not help it. He hated her self-satisfied air. He really did. It drove him up the wall. Another thing that really annoyed the hell out of him was her obedient dog-eyed behaviour towards the Dark Lord and her obvious infatuation with him. Draco was almost sure that his aunt would hever have become a Death Eater had she not long ago developed an attachment to the dark wizard. Draco did not know how far the Dark Lord let her go and whether there had ever been anything more than Bellatrix wearing dresses that were meant to draw a man's eye to her breats and becoming the wicked witch of the wizarding world to please him but he knew that her behaviour was tolerated if not encouraged and that was all he needed to sneer at her behind her back._

„ _Draco, my darling! I expected to find your parents here?“_

_The implied question of course was not where Narcissa and Lucius had gone but where the Dark Lord had taken them. Draco pretended not to know and instead focussed on the bunch of black-hooded figures behind Bellatrix's back who were dragging a blonde girl along who was still struggling, although she already had a black eye and some huge bruises on her underarms to show for her efforts._

„ _Luna.“_

_The name escaped his lips before he could think. Admittedly, he had not thought of Luna, when Finny had told him about the captive. He had not thought about her because he had thought her safe. Her family was pure-blood. Her dad might be an idiot but he was a harmless idiot. The Dark Lord usually didn't bother people like them and did not find any pleasure in his followers doing so. But Bellatrix dragging her here meant something, it meant the Lovegoods had – for a reason that quite escaped Draco's notice – become a part of the game._

_He wanted to be indifferent about it. He could turn around now, leave the room and pretend he did not see, did not know what was going on. But before he could avert his eyes, Luna had noticed him and stared at him with an intensity that was unusual for the dreamy girl he knew. She had always been polite to him, although he had treated her like scum and called her a blood traitor in the hallways of Hogwarts more than once. She was one of Potter's little friends but she had never expected to become an addition to their party. She never expected to be part of anything. She was a loner, a girl that had been brought up knowing she would always be strange in other's eyes. That's why he had never been able to hurt her. She did not avoid the blows, she just did not care enough to be struck, because he wasn't any meaner to her than any of her fellow students ever had been. A dog that only knows being beaten will react surprised to the first person who bends down and strokes him instead. Luna was like that. Any other person in her situation would have become mean and spiteful, but she was still good-humoured and cheery. Draco didn't know how she did it, but he had been impressed by her attitude for quite a while. Very impressed actually. And he had been relieved that her being a pure blood and her family not being involved in anything more than a semi-idiotic magazine would keep her safe. He had been a fool to think anyone was safe._

“ _Hello Draco” she said smiling. “Do you know, why they kidnapped me?”_

_He shook his head unable to say anything, unable to move. He hated himself so much when they dragged her away. To the dungeons he assumed. There were dungeons under Malfoy Manor. Actual cells with actual barred windows and locked doors. One of them even contained an iron maiden, a leftover from medieval times. The spikes on the inside had become a little rusty but apart from that it was still an impressive symbol of cruelty._

“ _I'm upstairs” he told Bellatrix. His aunt only nodded. She was already preparing a speech to present the girl to the Dark Lord._

_It took him about two hours after the return of the other Death Eaters to the Manor to find out what capturing Luna had been about. The wand-problem had still not been solved and there seemed to be a possibility that Lovegood knew something about it. Also, the Dark Lord hoped, the disappearance of one of their closest friends would have Harry, Ron and Hermione reappear. They had not been sighted for weeks and Voldemort grew impatient. There was no need to torture Luna or treat her badly though. Draco quickly stuffed a fork full of pie in his mouth before a grin could spread over his face in response to the discussion his aunt had had with the Dark Lord on that topic. It had been another round of “Oh, may I, master? I want to hurt the girl! I am good at it! You know I am the best!” and the cloaked bald man with the red eyes not even responding properly but only shaking his head and saying: “She does not have any information. Torturing her would be of no use to us.”  
_

_Draco made sure everybody had gone home or to sleep. The Dark Lord had left at about 11pm, being led to the door by an ever-obedient bowing Lucius. Draco had no idea whether the man ever slept and if yes where he rested his head, but he did not care enough to try to find out. As soon as the house had gone quiet he snug out of his bedroom and went down to the cellar. The dungeons were kind of musky. There was no light although there were a few metal torch holders embedded in the walls. He let the cellar door swing shut behind him, stopping it with his heel to avoid the slamming sound and then drew his wand._

“ _Lumos.”_

_She was sitting on the stone floor right next to the door of the cell. Her light blonde hair fell down her back in big waves. She was shivering. Of course she was shivering. She was only wearing jeans and a sweater and the dungeons were cold and damp. She must have heard his footsteps because she turned her head towards him. He had to swallow hard when he saw the bruising around her eye had spread even further._

“ _Hello Draco”, she said. “I did not expect you. Is that your pyjama?”_

_He stared at her. Luna Lovegood, trapped in a cell in a house full of Death Eaters and the only thing that she asked was whether the chequered linen trousers and old ripped t-shirt were part of his usual attire or his bedclothes? At least he could be sure she was not an imposter. Nobody else would have been able to come up with that question._

“ _Umm... hey. I was wondering. Did anyone give you food and something to drink since you came here?”_

_She nodded._

_  
“Your house elves were really nice. Especially Finny. She's lovely. Hermione would like her. Oh I forgot, you don't get along with Hermione. Never mind I mentioned her.”_

_Her teeth chattered a bit. Draco winced inwardly. He did not want her to be cold. He did not want her to be here. Well, that last one was not really true he had to admit. In a way he really liked that girl and having her near sort of felt good, but he did not want her to be interrogated by his family and the others._

_He waved his wand in the complicated movement he had learnt a week ago when Narcissa had been drying the cloaks of five pretty soaked snatchers that had come to Malfoy Manor with news. A stream of hot air was emitted from the tip of the wand and he directed it towards Luna. She had not curled up or moved away. At least she was not expecting him to hurt her. That did not make it easy, but it helped a bit._

“ _That's a good spell”, she said holding her hands up to let the warm air flow through her fingers. “Although, in the long run, a blanket would do the job quite nicely, I think.”_

_Draco grinned. Sometimes Luna could come up with practical ideas after all. He snapped his fingers and Finny appeared next to him._

“ _Master Malfoy has called Finny and Finny has come. What can Finny do for him?”_

_Malfoy smiled at the bowed creature._

“ _Finny, would you get a blanket for Miss Lovegood here from somewhere my mum won't notice it's gone and stow it away in the morning before anyone comes down? And a candle would be nice too.”_

_The elf nodded, disapparated and returned in less than half a minute with a blue woollen blanket in her hands which she shoved through the bars of Luna's prison. The girl thanked the elf politely and wrapped herself in the blanket before taking the candle the elf had been balancing on her head._

“ _Thanks Finny, that's all... just keep in mind, Luna is to have a blanket and a candle every night she stays here.”_

_The elf bowed and vanished with a popping sound. Luna watched him intently. The light of the candle was reflekted in her eyes. It looked as if she had two stars glimmering in each of them._

“ _Why are you nice to me, Draco?”_

_He shrugged._

_  
“Perhaps because I think that too many people have been mean to you for one witch to take.”_

_She considered that for a moment, then shook her head._

“ _That's not the main reason. But I don't care, if you don't want to tell me. Do you want to come in for a while? It seems kind of strange to talk to you through the bars.”_

_And suddenly they were sitting in the cell, the single candle flickering next to them and throwing huge shadows on the walls. At first, Draco made sure to keep his distance. He still expected her to try and steal his wand to break out, but he still had not hesitated joining her in her prison._

“ _I'm not going to get you into trouble, Draco.”_

_Darned. Did she actually read his thoughts?_

“ _You're afraid I might knock you unconscious, take your wand and flee from here. I'm not going to do that. You'd have to explain my disappearance to the Dark Lord and there would be questions and it would be unpleasant. And you have not done anything to deserve getting into trouble. So if you want to you can come here and share the blanket. You look like you're going to freeze on the spot.”_

_He looked around as if he was expecting to find half a dozen Death Eaters lurking in the shadows ready to call him a traitor for fraternising with the enemy. But they were all alone and Luna was just a lonely girl and no enemy of his. A lonely and lovely girl. She pulled the blanket around them both and he was painfully aware of how close to each other they sat. Without thinking he put his arm around her shoulder, half expecting her to pull away. She didn't though. Instead she just put her head on his shoulder and sighed._

“ _You know, this doesn't feel half as weird as it is” she murmured._

_No it didn't feel weird, it felt like the only right thing. And Draco was terrified when he noticed how much he really liked her, how much he wanted her. He struggled with himself but finally made a decision. His lips brushed her head lightly and he caught the scent of mint that her hair gave off. She looked up and smiled at him. The light still dancing in her eyes._

“ _You're not half as bad as some of the people at school think, Draco.”_

_She pulled him closer and pressed her lips on his. It was not a real kiss, just a clumsy brushing of lips on lips with noses being in the way, but it was lovely nonetheless, because for the first time in months Draco didn't feel alone any more._

_He thought of the Dark Mark on his arm, of all the bad things he had witnessed and not stopped, of all the things he had done during the last term aiming to kill Dumbledore but in the end only almost finishing off Weasley and Katie Bell. He did not regret the Weasley incident that much but he regretted what had happened to Katie. She was all right for a Gryffindor and she was a brilliant Quidditch player. He knew he would have to endure more cruelty and witness more deaths and play along to keep his family safe. But in that very night when Luna finally fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms, he made an oath._

_Whatever happened tomorrow, whatever he would be expected to do, he would never hurt her. He would do everything in his power to protect the young witch from harm. Admittedly that power was small but it might just be enough to keep her alive._


End file.
